


The Den

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona goes to a girl bar to pick up chicks. Callie and Penny show up and an actual fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Den

Once upon a time, Arizona could have called up half a dozen women to meet her at a chick bar and a party would have been born. But Callie had hated most of her lesbian friends. She’d thought they were judging her. Okay, she might have had a point about Sylvia. And Erica was a piece of work. 

Regardless, once Arizona had returned from Africa she hadn’t had all that much time for her old friends. She’d kept up a bit with Denise until she’d gotten married and moved to the suburbs. And then Debra had broken up with Chris which had been major drama for everyone and thrown the gang into disarray as sides had to be taken. And then Arizona had turned around and five years had gone by and everyone had moved on.

April had offered to join her, but Arizona had just shaken her head. April was a good friend, but she’d suck as a wing woman. No, Arizona was on her own. 

Which was fine she thought as she pulled into a perfect parking spot in front of The Den and got out of her car. She knew how to pick up chicks. She was hot. She loved to flirt. And she was more than willing to make the first move if she saw a girl she liked. Which felt like a very big if. 

But there was no time like the present she decided before taking a deep breath and walking through the doors to The Den. 

\----- 

Callie wanted to dance. She didn’t mind dancing at Joe’s, but it was more fun to go to a girl bar where they could let their hair down and not worry about being stared at by some random asshole. Which is why she found herself walking into The Den at 11:00pm.

“Wow, it’s packed,” Callie said. The bar was three deep and the dance floor was practically full. 

“Why don’t you grab a table, and I’ll get us some drinks!” Callie shouted over the music. “Vodka cran?” She asked.

“Perfect.” 

Callie smiled at her girlfriend and headed to the bar when she heard an unmistakable laugh cut through the noise and she turned. Her eyes caught Arizona’s and held for a moment. Then Arizona raised her glass in salute and Callie nodded before turning back around towards the bar, suddenly discombobulated. Of course Arizona was here. Hell, Arizona’d been the first person she’d come here with.  And of course she was practically holding court at the place. How many women had been surrounding her? Five? Six?

Callie remembered Arizona telling her years ago that she had women lining up for her and clearly it was still true. She shoved down the irritation and made her way to the front of the bar.

“What’ll it be?”  
  
“Shot of Patron, Vodka Cran, whiskey soda, and a Belvedere martini, extra dirty with three olives for the blonde woman in the blue dress at your nine-o’clock.”

“Well’s Absolut and Dewar’s.”  
  
“That’s fine.”

Callie handed over her card and told the bartender to keep it open. She downed the shot the second it arrived, not bothering with the lime or salt, and then grabbed her drinks and headed back to her girlfriend, studiously avoiding Arizona, while wondering what the hell had possessed her to order the drink.

\------- 

Arizona smiled and flirted and wished desperately that Callie was dating a man. She used to think all the girl drama at this place was mildly amusing. Now? She wished she’d gone somewhere else. She had zero desire to see her ex dancing with Penny. Dancing was their thing. She hadn’t even come here to dance herself. No, her artificial leg was incredible. But even it had its limits, and dancing after a twelve-hour day was one of them.

“Your drink.” Arizona looked up startled.

“I didn’t order…:”  
  
“It was taken care of.”

Arizona accepted the martini from the cocktail waitress, took a sip and then glanced over at her ex, irritated. What the hell kind of game was she playing? Ignoring the fact that her leg wasn’t exactly in the mood for dancing, Arizona set down her drink and hopped off her stool. 

“Who wants to dance?” She asked the women around her and in unison they all jumped to their feet to follow their pied piper to the dance floor.

\---

“You’re staring.”  
  
“What?” Callie asked, startled and turned back to face her girlfriend who just raised a brow at her and shook her head. 

“It’s not that. She shouldn’t be dancing, not after a full shift. We never...” Callie stopped herself, realizing she sounded like an ass.

“I’m sorry,” she said and bent down and kissed her girlfriend as way of apology.

“Let’s dance.” She said with a giant smile and Penny, despite herself, let herself be led onto the dance floor. 

\---- 

Arizona’s leg was killing her, but she danced and laughed and flirted and removed Gwen’s hand from her ass for the second time in as many minutes. The woman was nothing if not persistent. She turned towards Teri, but that gave her a full view of Callie shaking her gorgeous, gorgeous ass and she stopped cold for a second before turning abruptly towards Kelly. She tried her best to appreciate each of the women she was dancing with, but the reality was, all she could see was Callie in that tight black dress moving her gorgeous body to the music. 

As the song came to an end she felt Gwen come up behind her and wrap her body around her. 

“What say you dance this one with just me?” She whispered.

“Thank you, but I’m good,” Arizona replied, but Gwen didn’t let go. Arizona tried to pry the arms away from her body but Gwen pulled her tighter and began to sway with her to the new song. 

Arizona had no desire to make a scene, but nor was she going to dance any longer with Gwen. Grabbing Gwen’s thumb at her waist, she began to bend it backwards to force her release. She felt Gwen’s grip begin to slacken when another hand grabbed Gwen’s other wrist and pulled her completely away. 

“She said no,” Callie said. 

“Who the hell are you?” Gwen demanded.

“Callie, I’m fine,” Arizona said shortly.

“You heard her, she’s fine,” Gwen repeated and moved to pull Arizona into her body.

Arizona shrugged away and Callie shoved Gwen.

“You don’t touch without permission,” Callie said.

Gwen stumbled back but righted herself. Then she lunged at Callie and Callie laid her out. 

There was stunned surprise from the other dancers and then someone shouted “great right hook,” and the floor burst into applause.

Callie locked gazes with Arizona, who didn’t look terribly happy, and shrugged in reply. Arizona’s lip quirked up and Callie grinned back. She didn’t even notice Penny rolling her eyes behind her as she walked off the floor and out the door.

\--- 

 **Club Bathroom**  

“Sit,” Arizona ordered. And so Callie sat down in a plush chair in the women’s lounge off the restroom. 

“Let me see,” Arizona demanded holding out her hand.

“I know how to throw a punch,” Callie argued.   
  
“Callie, you’re a surgeon, let me see your hand.” 

Callie reluctantly gave Arizona her hand and Arizona began a careful examination. 

“I had it handled,” Arizona stated. 

Callie snorted. “She wasn’t taking no for an answer.”  
  
“She would have. And it wouldn’t have resulted in **me** almost getting arrested. You’re lucky it was Frank who showed up.”

Yeah, it had probably helped that Callie had repaired Frank’s knee after he tore two ligaments chasing a suspect. He’d taken one look at the scene, saw Callie and said it looked like a clean case of self-defense to him. He’d actually offered to arrest Gwen for starting it, but both Arizona and Callie had turned him down.

“She had it coming,” Callie replied and winced slightly when Arizona checked her middle knuckle. It had been more than a few years since she’d last thrown a punch. Maybe she was a little rusty.   
  
“Callie, it isn’t your job to protect me. You’ve moved on, found someone _amazing_. I can take care of myself. Please, just let me next time.”  
  
“I don’t know how to do that.”  
  
“Then learn! Just like I have to learn to see you dancing with someone else and not rip her hands off of your body. “

That information seemed to momentarily shock Callie into silence.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem for awhile,” Callie said with a sarcastic chuckle. She’d texted Penny an apology after everything had died down, but hadn’t received a reply.  
  
“Do you blame her?” Arizona asked. She had finished her medical examination of Callie’s hand, but still held it between both of her own on her lap.

“She knows that we’re friends,” Callie argued.

Arizona just stared at Callie who looked so clueless she couldn’t stand it any more. So she did what she’d wanted to do from the moment Callie had walked into the club. She pulled Callie forward and kissed her. She felt Callie start to pull back and followed. Then Callie gave in.

This was nothing like their first kiss. It was raw and deep and everything Arizona’d been craving for the past two years. But reluctantly she slowed it down, pulled back and stood up. 

“We’ll never be just friends,” Arizona stated firmly. And then she walked out of the bathroom. Leaving a stunned Callie in her wake.


End file.
